Conventional systems enable online ordering for pickup and delivery (e.g., “online orders”); however, customers still place calls to merchants to place orders for pickup or delivery (e.g., “phone orders”). Such phone orders are not integrated into fulfillment workflows for online orders, which increases operational overhead and decreases the efficiency with which both online orders and phone orders are fulfilled.
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.